


Home is Where You Are: Coda to 12x12

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Coda, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Season/Series 12, Sensitive Dean, Top Dean, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean decides they need to talk about what Cas said in the barn so they get a motel room for the night. They end up doing more than talking to find themselves in a relationship.





	

“Here’s the thing you need to know about waitress - “

 

“I’m gay, Dean.” Cas cut him off. Suddenly all eyes at the table in the diner where on him. He’d diverted flirtations before by telling women he was gay and men he was straight. He was only interested in one person romantically and it had nothing to do with orientation.

 

“Okay, so waiters...same deal. They’re getting flirted with all day long and getting their asses ‘accidentally’ grabbed. You let them make the move. Don’t come on too strong. Take the hints. Mandy over there was dropping some heavy ones. It’s still a learning exercise. But leave her a big tip anyway, even if you’re not interested.”

 

Now all eyes were on Dean. He shifted lanes with so much ease that he was the focus of some confused faces. He just shrugged in an effort to neither confirm nor deny their suspicions. He wasn’t exactly  _ out _ about his bisexuality. He wasn’t exactly ashamed of it either. And Cas just dropped an even bigger bombshell.

 

“So dudes, huh? Gotta keep me in the loop if you want a good wing man,” Dean joked. “So what’s the plan with the demon?” He shifted the conversation. Business as usual

 

***

 

“I love you,” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes. He looked around. “I love you all.”

 

The lump in Dean’s throat blocked the words from coming out. He wanted to say it back. He  _ needed _ to say it back. Cas was minutes from dying, hell he might be too. Why couldn’t he just give Cas that? Why couldn’t he say it weeks ago when it was his head on the chopping block. Cas had all but admitted how he felt after he killed Billie. And all he gave him for it was his stubbornness and silent treatment. He felt like such a dick.

 

All he could do was hold Cas’ hand in his final moments. He hoped his eyes told Cas all he needed to know and then there was a blast of light. One brilliant flash and Cas was whole again. Still, Dean wasn’t ready to let him go. “Let’s go home.” 

 

***

 

Sam rode with Mary in the SUV. Dean has Cas in the front seat of the Impala with him, their hands joined. They’d come too close to losing each other and it was time to lay the cards on the table.

 

“I like guys, too.” Dean put it out there. 

 

“I gathered as much at breakfast. You didn’t have to do that. My admission was to drop the subject. And she did smell like food. Just too much. I couldn’t discern anything about her because it was masked by grease and meat.”

 

Dean thumbed over Cas’ hand. “I did. You floored us and I didn’t want them asking you a million questions when it was obvious you didn’t want to. And then I got us all back on the case without me having to answer a million questions. But...now it’s just you and me. So talk to me.”

 

“I said what I needed to say.”

 

“Okay then I’ll go. I’m an asshole, okay? I’m a big coward and an asshole. After Billie, I knew how you felt even if you didn’t say it then. And I should have said something then. Something other than just being a dick and turning my back on you. Cosmic consequences? I’m terrified of losing you and instead of facing that I avoided you. For that I’m sorry.”

 

Cas gripped Dean’s hand a little tighter. His chest ached and his eyes welled up again. This pain was almost as bad as dying. “Then I am a cowardly asshole as well. I am just as responsible for not speaking up about my feelings. I should have been honest with you, talked to you. I was afraid of pushing you away so I accepted my role as your friend.”

 

“Damnit, Cas. You’re more than a friend. You always have been. You’ve got to know this by now. There’s nothing in this world I love more than my family so when I tell you that you’re family…”

 

“It means you love me,” Cas finished. He let the silent tears fall. Everything he’d hoped for,  _ prayed _ for, was true. His love wasn’t unrequited. “So now what?”

 

Dean let go of his hand to pull his phone from his pocket. “Hey, you guys go on ahead without us. Me and Cas are gonna crash at a motel. Yeah, still wiped.” He reached for Cas’ hand again. “Figured we need to figure this stuff out by ourselves.”

 

***

 

He got a room with one bed. He assumed they’d be up all night talking. He grabbed his duffle from the trunk and let them in. He helped Cas out of his trenchcoat and then the bloodied and tattered dress shirt. “You need a shower. Don’t use your grace yet, okay?”

 

Cas nodded. He accepted the shirt and pants Dean offered him then disappeared into the small bathroom. At least he knew how to simple things like this. His time as a human taught him a lot about survival. It also taught him that it was okay to feel. He could love and he could grieve. He could have nightmares but he could also have vivid dreams that brought him comfort. He let the hot water rinse away the feeling of decay.

 

“Feel better?” Dean asked when he emerged wearing his clothes. They looked good on him. 

“Much. Thank you.” Cas joined Dean on the bed. They were still observing the invisible divide between them. They were supposed to be talking.

 

“So...what are we supposed to do now?”

 

“This apparently is in neither of our areas of expertise. My one foray into a physical encounter did not end well.”

 

Dean smirked. He had to give him that. Getting killed after sex was kind of a downer. “And I’m not exactly the guy who calls the next day. Hell of a start to this relationship.”

 

“Is it? A relationship?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I didn’t bring you here to bang one out and act like nothing happened tomorrow. I thought...you know...after what we said…”

 

Cas reached over the middle ground of the bed and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder where his scar used to be. “We love each other. I’d say that is a very good place to start. Although I did suspect you wanted to be intimate with me when you suggested a hotel.”

 

“We don’t have to do anything to be together, Cas. We just say we are and that’s it. It’s a lot of work to keep it but now we got it.”

 

“I almost died tonight. I could use some...comfort.” He eased closer to Dean until their noses were touching. Dean’s hand went to his waist to pull their bodies even closer. Cas’ lips parted for a sharp intake of breath before Dean’s were pressed to his.

 

One kiss melted into longer and deeper ones. They had each fantasized about this moment before, unbeknownst to the other. Cas moaned into it, taking in Dean’s tongue and tasting him for the first time. He gripped Dean’s shoulder tighter and pulled him over on top of him. The weight and warmth of another man was exhilarating.

 

Dean was already getting hard and he could feel Cas’ arousal through the layers of denim. Things were heating up between them and he wasn’t sure how far Cas wanted things to go. He may be in need of a long shower himself if it was just a heavy makeout session. No big deal, just been a while since he got more than a little chub down there.

 

Cas’ hands were all over him. At one point Dean pinned his arms above his head just to get some semblance of control. He was the more experienced of the two. But Cas was hungry for him, devouring him with just their mouths. “Cas, Cas, slow down. We got all night here. I mean, I want this, believe me I do. I just gotta know what you want.”

 

“I want  _ you _ , Dean. I want to feel you. All of you.” Cas went for his shirt. Dean let him take it off of him then returned the favor. He reached for Cas’ zipper and found no resistance. Cas eagerly went for his. They worked each other’s pants down their legs and kicked them to the floor. Cas had chosen to go commando and was sporting some impressive wood. Dean kissed his way down Cas’ chest toward it.

 

“You mind if I…?”

 

“Oh please, Dean.” He carded his fingers through the sandy hair and guided Dean down onto his leaking head. The wet heat enveloped him and went down his shaft. “Feels so good,” he said through clenched teeth. Dean just smiled and went about his task. He hummed a little and Cas bucked hard enough to almost make him choke.

 

It had been a long time since Dean had gone down on a guy. He was usually on the receiving end of a beej in an alley or a bathroom stall. He usually reciprocated with a quick handjob and everybody walked away a winner. It was quick and dirty and nobody was the wiser that it wasn’t a waitress he snuck off with. But Cas, he was his and he deserved to feel good and wanted. 

 

Cas didn’t last long. He gave in to the storm churning low in his belly and let euphoria wash over him as Dean swallowed down his seed. The tingling in his body felt better than a surge of grace healing him. Dean came back up for a kiss.

 

“That was amazing, Dean.” He caressed his face and healed his aching jaw. “It’s’ your turn, Dean. I want you to make love to me.”

 

“Wow. Okay. Haven’t done that in a while, either.” Dean rolled off of him to find the lube and condoms he kept in his bag.

 

“How long has it been?” Cas asked. He was still hazy from his post blowjob bliss.

 

“Umm...I haven’t been with a guy since, well you came along, and I haven’t been with a woman for,” he did the math in his head, “two years.” He settled himself between Cas’ legs again. “Haven’t made love to someone in twenty years.” Dean spread some lube on his fingers. “Just got to loosen you up a little. Don’t want you to hurt.”

 

“I won’t feel pain, Dean. I can will myself to relax. I just want you inside me.” Cas spread his legs wider and pulled Dean back up to be face to face. “Just love me, Dean. Just love me.”

 

Dean took his slick fingers and coated his length. He lined himself up blind and pushed forward. Cas squeezed tight around him but made no indication he was uncomfortable in any way. “I do love you, Cas. I love you so much.” He repeated the words over and over as he slowly rocked into his angel. He kept his eyes open and focused on Cas. They breathed each other in and made love quietly. Soft moans sometimes escaped but mostly the room was filled with the creaks of the springs in the mattress and the wet sounds of kisses.

 

Time had no meaning. As long as Dean had been without a lover he made it last. He even felt Cas get hard again between them and wondered if he could make the angel come again just from their tender lovemaking. After all the aches in his back and thighs he did bring another round of pleasure for Cas and let his own orgasm be pulled from him by the spasms and flutters around him. He collapsed his full weight down and wrapped his arms around Cas.

 

Their embrace was even more intimate. Dean’s emotions crested at the realization of what they’d done, what the whole day had brought. He sobbed unashamed into Cas’ shoulder. “You almost died. I could have never said…”

 

“But I didn’t and you did. And now if that time ever comes we have this,  _ us. _ Nothing will take that from us. You are the only love I’ve ever known.” He soothed the tears and tremors from Dean. 

“I love you, Dean. And you’ve freed me. I’m free to be with you and free to roam the earth with you. You made a family for me. You made a home.”

 

Dean sniffled. He let himself slip free of Cas and rolled them so Cas was partially on him. “Home is where you are, Cas.”

 

***

 

Mary didn’t stay long. She crashed in her room at the bunker but she was gone before Sam got up and only left a note to say she’d be meeting another hunter to pass on the intel about the princes of hell. He checked Dean’s room and saw he hadn’t come home yet with Cas. He decided to call and check on them.

 

“Just getting some breakfast. We’re on our way.” Dean assured him. He squeezed the hand Cas had on his knee under the table. 

 

“Are you guys okay? Is Cas feeling better?”

 

“Oh I’d say we’re both feeling great about now.” Dean winked at the angel.

 

Sam sighed. “You didn’t.”

 

“Relax, Sammy. It’s the start of something good, something a long time coming.” 

 

“Tell me about it,” Sam mumbled. “Okay see you when you get home then.”

 

The waitress came up to give them refills and aimed her heart eyes at Cas. Without a word Dean lifted their joined hands and set them in plain view on the table. He gave her a smile and she quickly scribbled the check and left it on the table.

 

“That wasn’t necessary, Dean.” Cas was still smiling and blushing.

 

“Hey, you’re spoken for now. You’re my guy.”

 

“Then it is my sworn duty to protect you from amorous wait staff as well.”


End file.
